


The Untitled One

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Danielle Campbell as Sefa's Face Claim, Garrett Hedlund as Hagan's Face Claim, Gaspard Ulliel as Einer's Face Claim, Phoebe Tonkin as Asta's Face Claim, Taron Egerton as Calder's Face Claim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Ivar rode with Hvitserk and Harald by his side. They had traveled all over Norway in search of new alliances and kingdoms and earldoms to take. They had covered much of Norway except for one last earldom at the southern tip of the country, near Vestfold, called Brekka. It wasn’t overly huge, but it spanned 18 miles in from the coast, giving them a great naval advantage. Harald didn't seem too bothered by the earldom, having quite the port himself, but Ivar had asked about Brekka and found it would be quite the ally indeed, were they to convince the reigning earl, Dyri. As Ivar was told, when they approached the gates, archers nocked their arrows and pointed them at the company, making them stop abruptly.

“State your business!” The berserker called to them, rather aggressively. The three men exchanged glances before Ivar spoke up, “I am Ivar the Boneless! King of Kattegat!”

“Who is with you there!?”

“I am Hvitserk Lothbrok. This is King Harald Finehair of Vestfold, your ally to the east.” Hvitserk said as Harald bowed his head at the introduction.

“And your business in Brekka?” The berserker questioned. “We have heard of both Kings, yet we have also heard King Harald and King Ivar have taken earldoms across the country.”

“That is not our wish,” Ivar said. “Unless you give us cause. We merely wish to form an alliance with your Earl Dyri. I have asked about this land and I have been told Brekka’s ships outnumber almost any army in Norway.”

The berserker lowered his voice as he spoke to the two men beside him. In one motion, the archers disappeared behind the wall and the gates were slowly pulled open. Harald gave a soft sigh, glancing over at Hvitserk, the both of them then looking to Ivar, who shifted in his seat, a content smile and excitement on his face.

“We shall meet you and your men. Bring only your trusted.” The berserker called before him and the two men at his sides disappeared as well. Ivar flicked the reins, dangling his hands over his chariot as he moved forward, Harald on one side and Hvitserk behind them both.

“I still say we just take it,” Harald whispered loud enough for Ivar to hear. Ivar chuckled and shook his head.

“I think it would be the easier choice.” He said. Ivar turned his head to Harald as he added, “But this is the wiser.”

“I hope you are right, Ivar,” Harald said with a sigh as they reached the berserker that had spoken to them. He bowed his head to the three men, and said, “King Harald. King Ivar. Prince Hvitserk. Welcome to Brekka.”

“Thank you,” Ivar said, shifting in his seat as the slaves took the reins from him. Hvitserk swung down from his horse and went over to Ivar as he gripped his crutch, pulling himself to stand and step down. Hvitserk smirked at him, patting his shoulder, before they turned to approach the men, Harald falling into step with them. “And you are?”

“My name is Calder. These are my brothers, Einer and Hagan.” Calder said. “We are the sons of the Earl.”

“He allows all three sons to be berserkers?” Ivar asked, tilting his head in surprise. Hagan snorted, causing a look from Calder. Einer snickered and said, “His eldest is already set to take his place. Many sons will come from that line, so he felt he would be just as proud to see his sons defend their home with their people.”

“His eldest son?” Hvitserk asked. But Ivar waved off the question and asked one of his own.

“May we speak with your father? We want to offer a new alliance with him.” Ivar said.

“Our father is ill,” Einer said. Calder waved off the comment as Ivar did, adding his own, “We will take you to the hall where you will be received.”

Ivar bowed his head in respect while Calder nodded to his men and they went to the brothers and Harald, taking their weapons and leading them to the hall.

“Why did you say nothing? Shouldn’t they know?” Einer asked his brother as Calder watched them leave.

“Because, brother,” Calder looked at him and smirked. “She likes the element of surprise. She likes to watch. We can at least give her that satisfaction, can’t we?”

“There was a reason Father forbade her from receiving people anymore,” Hagan said, giving his brother a playful shove as he hurried off to the hall.

Ivar glanced around as they were lead down the dirt path. It seemed very much like Kattegat, lots of stalls with merchants selling their wares, the blacksmiths littered through the town. Small children weaved through the crowd as well, a few walking alongside Ivar, staring at his braces in wonder. On most occasions, Ivar hated it when people stared at him, pointing and whispering, but he heard what the boys said, surprised and interested, speaking in hushed tones of awe. It made his lips perk up slightly in a smile, giving a soft chuckle.

“I thought you said Earl Dyri only had three sons?” Hvitserk asked. Ivar shrugged.

“I heard many different numbers. 3, 4, 8, 13.” Ivar said chuckling. “He may have three, he may have four. Does it really matter?”

“It does if we need to know how many other enemies we may make here,” Harald said, a slight grumpy tone to his voice. Ivar chuckled.

“We won’t make enemies of these brothers. We will make allies of  _ them _ as well.” Ivar said. Before Harald or Hvitserk could say anything else, the doors to the hall opened and they were ushered in. The hall was silent, except for Ivar’s crutch on the wood, as they entered. Ivar, Hvitserk, and Harald all glanced around the room as they went. Bears and deer, reindeers and ox, even a few wolves, all severed heads lined the walls, antlers here and there. Shields lined the rows of men at the ready, surrounding them in two lines. They held their spears and stared straight ahead, as if lost in a trance. Finally, Ivar was the first to break away, turning his gaze forward, expecting Earl Dyri, and stopped.

“You are Ivar the Boneless?” She asked him, her green eyes burning. Ivar stopped for a moment, caught off guard, before shuffling a little faster to catch up with Harald and Hvitserk.

“I am. Who might you be?” Ivar asked, masking his shock and confusion by furrowing his brows, but with a respectful smile and nod. The woman smirked, turning her gaze to the left as she noticed her brothers enter, then waved away the man at her side. Her red lips parted in a chuckle as she looked down at Ivar again, the three of them coming to a stop in front of her chair. She uncrossed her legs and stood, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder.

“Earl Dyri is my father. I am his daughter, his eldest child. My name is Astoria.” She said. Ivar blinked, glancing over at the brothers as they all smirked and snickered, seeing not only Ivar’s reaction, but Harald’s eyes going wide for a moment and a wave of brief anger flashing over his face, and Hvitserk’s eyes widening before settling into an amused look with an impressed smile.

“Astoria,” Ivar repeated, turning to glance at his brother and Harald, before looking at her. “You are the one who rules in your father’s stead?”

Her lips pressed into a smirk, impressed at how well Ivar was handling it and amused at his tone.

“Yes. I am the oldest. My father thought it only fair. My brothers do not mind.” She said, her voice dropping into a little more casual tone, stepping down from her throne as she spoke. “I’m sure you can understand, Ivar? You are the youngest of the Ragnarssons, yes?”

She reached out toward him, her fingertips grazing under his chin in a soft touch, a coy smile crossing her lips.

“And yet here you are; King of Kattegat. Tell me Ivar, how many Queens do you know?” She asked, folding her hands in front of her. Ivar tilted his head, his blue eyes glittering for her and how she held herself. She was no Queen nor was she even an Earl, yet, but she held herself as one and the confidence that radiated off her was no match for him.

“None, Lady Astoria. Save my mother.” Ivar said. She giggled and said, “Please. Call me Asta.”

“Lady Asta.” He said, bowing his head to her. Asta smiled and did the same, then looking to Harald and Hvitserk, who both followed suit. Seeing this, Asta relaxed her body, waving off the two rows of men, the men escorting them taking a step back as well. Asta’s three brothers went to the table beside them and beckoned the slaves. Asta gestured to the table, taking a step towards it as the trio all turned to take a seat. The slaves handed each of them a cup of ale, two of them pulling out Asta’s chair for her as she sat at the head of the table.

“My brothers said you wanted to speak of an alliance?” Asta asked as she raised her cup to her lips, taking a sip of ale. Harald looked to Ivar and Hvitserk before he spoke up.

“Yes. As you would have well heard, I am succeeding in my ambition to be King of Norway.” Harald started. Asta pursed her lips and nodded

“Yes. We’ve heard you do this by force.” She said, tilting her head to the side. Hagan gave her a look, but also a small smirk, that she returned, along with a wrinkle of her nose. She let out a soft giggle before turning back to Harald and raising her eyebrow, indicating he should continue.

“Only those who attacked when we extended but a friendly hand,” Harald said. “Young Ivar here seems to have a knack for alliances, so I’ve let him take the lead. Many of the earldoms are already under my reign and they were done so, peacefully.”

“And if we take you in our hospitality, let you give your plea of alliance, yet respectfully decline any and all future endeavors and ask you to leave Brekka, peacefully?” Asta asked. Harald cleared his throat and offered her nothing but a smile, raising his cup to her, slightly, sitting back in his chair.

“If that is what you wish, my Lady, we shall do it,” Ivar said. Asta looked at him and smiled, giving a soft chuckle.

“Well, we shall see what we decide, won’t we?” Asta said, with a smirk.

“Indeed, we will,” Ivar said, raising his cup a little higher than Harald. “Skol.”

The room roared to life for a moment as they men cheered ‘Skol’ before moving on in conversation. Calder stood and waved to the slaves as they started to bring out plates of food. Hvitserk’s eyes lit up and he inhaled deeply at the smell, practically drooling as he dragged a leg of meat and ribs onto his plate. Einer grabbed a quick bite before he shrugged off his armor and took a flute from one of the slaves, prompting the others to drop their weapons and join in as well. Soon music and laughter filled the Hall, all to the amazement of Harald, Hvitserk, and Ivar. Calder took off, going back to his post at the gate, leaving Hagan by his sister’s side, removing his armor as well, and moving his chair a little closer to her so they could both look right down the table at them.

“This alliance you spoke of,” Hagan said, taking a piece of meat from Asta’s plate and ripping off a bite. “Why should we accept such a thing?”

“You know who we are, yes?” Ivar asked. Not in a cocky way, in a gloating way but rather matter-of-factly way. Asta smiled and nodded.

“Son of Ragnar.” She said though Ivar swore she purred the words. “Yes, we know who you are, who your father was. There’s hardly a Norseman who hasn’t.”

“Then you will know King Harald has every kingdom and earldom in Norway, save two.” He said, holding up two fingers, a smirk crossing his face.

“Brekka,” Asta stated, knowing well that was one of the answers. Ivar nodded as he folded down one finger, leaving one left.

“And Kattegat,” Ivar said, folding down the second, then sitting up a little straighter. “You see, Harald and I have worked out a little something. An agreement, in regards to our kingdoms, that once one of us dies, we join the entire country and the other will rule.”

“You are not afraid, Harald? Ivar is much younger than you. Do you not fear you will die first?” Asta asked.

“I may be young, my lady, but I am not healthy, by any means,” Ivar said, with a brief sneer. He patted his legs and said, “These legs? These fucking things are going to kill me one day. Probably soon.”

Harald chuckled at the young king and nodded. “The agreement stands, no matter who dies first.” He said. He looked to Asta and added, “You will keep the earldom in your family and go about your daily business, the only change is we will be above you, instead of just the gods.”

“Both of you?” Asta asked, raising a brow. “If you are trying to promote unity, there must be one ruler under which we all can unite. People have differences, so do kings. How are we to be sure that one won’t turn on the other and force our people into a war they had no part in?”

Hvitserk smirked and let his head hang as a smile crossed his face, fighting his laughter, before looking down to his little brother. Ivar blinked, his eyes going wide for a moment, his lips lifting up in a smirk. Harald blinked as well, then allowed a pleasant smile to come over his face, impressed with this young woman. Asta didn't want to wait for them to recover from their shock and she sat forward, placing her cup on the table and said, “I will entertain this notion of an alliance, up until I feel it does not do good for my people. And that is quite a dealbreaker, my King.”

“If we swear to the gods no such thing will happen-” Harald offered. Asta looked at him and let out a soft scoff

“Swears and promises are easily broken. A blood bond is not.” Asta said. “There is no way of tying you two to one another, therefore it will be much easier for you to make and break promises. That is not something that sits well with me.”

“What would?” Ivar asked. Asta sat back, letting her gaze sweep over to him.

“What can you offer?” She asked, placing her hands on the armrests, her fingers delicately hanging from the edge. Hagan glanced at his sister and chuckled before standing.

“You all must be weary from your travels. Your men may camp outside the walls and we invite you to stay here with us, during your stay.” Hagan said, waving over the slaves, Asta standing as well. “Our slaves can show you to your rooms.”

Ivar looked over the closest slave to him, a young girl of at the very least 16. He looked at Hvitserk, then to Harald before he said, “With respect, my L-”

“Asta.” She corrected, gently. Ivar looked at her and nodded, hiding a secret smirk.

“-Asta. I would prefer to stay with my men.” He said. Asta tilted her head a little, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she gave him a respectful smile and nod.

“Of course. You’ll be escorted back to the gates and given your horses and weapons back then.” Asta said, standing. “Shall we meet tomorrow?”

Ivar nodded his head as he stood. “When?” He asked. Hagan whispered something in Asta’s ear, making her smirk and giggle.

“Set it up then.” She said in hushed tones to him. She turned back to Ivar and smiled. “My brother has just suggested a ride. I’m still rather new to the whole alliance talk. I may be my Father’s heir, but he never wanted me involved in the affairs of it all. Now that I am involved quite directly they want me to be as safe and comfortable as I would like.”

To Harald, it came off a bit spoiled brat-ish and he didn't hold back that look. Asta saw it and smiled at him.

“It’s no order from me or my father, King Harald. But I am their only sister, their sister and future Earl, so they feel I should be given every affection for one. I would not mind being here, surrounded by my men in a small room as we discuss, but I feel Hagan is on the right path in his thinking.” Asta said. “There is a clearing in the forest. It is a sacred place to the people of Brekka. Since the first Earl, all decisions were made, alliances were formed, and battle plans were made in this clearing. All of them worked, all of them successful. Call us superstitious; We believe it is blessed by the gods in our favor. And it is quite a lovely and calming place.”

She glanced at each man, waiting for their solemn nod of approval, then she gave them a sweet smile and bowed her head before walking away from the table, through a door. Hagan came to the front of the table and waved the men that escorted them back over.

“This is Asger. He will take you back to your horses and see you to the gate.” Hagan said. “We shall send him when we are ready tomorrow morning.”

“We will happily receive him,” Hvitserk said, nodding his head to Asger.

“Follow me, if you would,” Asger said, gesturing to the door before walking past them, leading the group. The trio shuffled out rather quickly as Hagan and Einer waited until the doors had shut to join their sister.

~

Ivar had his men set up camp just a few yards from the gates. Tents went up rather quickly, and, before nightfall, there were many campfires raging, the air between each fire filled with talk and laughter, music and dancing. Asta slipped in next to Calder as they stood in the right tower of the gates, watching the Great Heathen Army.

“Can we trust them?” Asta asked her brother, her gaze lingering for a moment before looking at him, the wind whipping her hair over her face. Calder sighed, arms crossed over the edge of the wall, watching them.

“This is the son of Ragnar, Asta. We cannot so easily turn him away. We must at least try to consider his alliance and negotiate all possibilities.” Einer said, turning to her. Asta sighed as Hagan rejoined the group at her side.

“What do we know?” She asked, leaning back toward him a little more. Hagan glanced at her before looking out over the tents.

“They were telling the truth. Their agreement about who will be king. Wanting to make alliances not start wars. They gave the same story to the other Earls and Jarls.” Hagan said. Asta sighed, heavily, leaning forward to brace her hands on the wood, staring hard at the glow of the encampment.

“Make sure the men are stationed as not to spook them. They need to understand it is for all our protection, not just me from them.” Asta said.

“I don’t trust them,” Calder said, looking from Asta back to the tents, looking for any out of place movement.

“Why not?” Asta asked, looking over at him. “What gave you pause?”

Calder’s lips pressed into a thin line, giving a soft huff before he looked at his sister.

“I don’t like the way Harald looked at you. He did not respect you.” Calder said, pushing himself off the wall, turning to pace. “He thinks because you are a woman, you cannot rule. Aslaug did a fine job as Queen, the great shieldmaiden, Lagertha, was a powerful Earl in Hedeby. He cannot discredit you simply because you are a woman.”

“Surely, he showed her some respect. As king, he cannot simply dismiss another earl like that.” Einer said, glancing between the siblings. Asta shook her head and sighed.

“Calder, you must keep your temper. Do not forget, Father also almost had to ban you from his meetings as well.” She said, glaring back at him. “Harald is king. If he wishes to keep the title and not be forced to give it up, he will show us all respect, regardless of who leads this land.”

“He had better. I’d love nothing more than to take the head of a king.” Calder spat, making his point by spitting on the ground before stalking off.

“Calder!” Hagan called. Asta rubbed her temples and sighed. Hagan turned to his youngest brother and said, “Einer. Go after him.”

“Why do I have to go after him?” He asked.

“Einer, go!” Asta said, firmly. Einer rolled his eyes and huffed and he hurried out after his older brother. She gave a soft groan and shoved her face into her hands. Hagan sighed and slid a hand over Asta’s back.

“You didn't have to do this, Asta. You know I would have stepped in for you.” He said, his voice softer. Asta shook her head, giving a sharp sniff as she raised her head.

“No. I’m the oldest. It should fall to me. That’s how it has always been in our family.” Asta said.

“The oldest  _ male _ , Asta. The daughters have always come second in line.” Hagan reminded her. Her lips twisted up into a smirk as she cast a glance back at him.

“You’re not still jealous that I beat you out of the womb first, are you?” Asta teased. Hagan smirked and said, “You are 3 minutes older, my sweet twin. I’m not that far behind.

Asta smirked and looked back out over the wall. Hagan sighed and kissed her cheek.

“I’m to bed. You should be too.” Hagan said, gently. Asta smiled and nodded.

“I know. I will be down shortly.” Asta said. Hagan reached the stairs and looked at her.

“Shall I leave Asger here to escort you back?” He asked, watching his sister closely. This was her first real responsibility since their father had gotten sick 2 months ago. So far, Hagan was exceedingly pleased with how well she handled it and presented herself. But he also saw that it weighed on her mind, heavily. He wanted to spare her that life, the life he saw, first hand, how it affected their mother as well as their father. But she was a strong-willed young woman and Hagan was intent on protecting his other half until the day he died. “Asta.”

“Hmm.” She mused, standing to turn to him.

“Shall I leave Asger to escort you home?” Hagan repeated. Asta gave him a soft smile and with a giggle, she said, “I’m no longer a child, Hagan. I can see myself home. Go and check on Father. You know he wants you to be there.”

Hagan smiled and bowed his head to her, Asta doing the same before he headed down the stairs, leaving her alone in the tower. She turned back around to face out, and sighed, leaning back down to cross her arms over the wall. Her smiled had faded as her eyes clouded with tears, the worry for her father, her family and her people flooding into her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, giving herself just one quick moment of emotion as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She let out a soft gasp as she opened her eyes again, her self control slowly taking over again.

“I wish Father were here.” She whispered softly. She sniffed and wiped her face before she stood with a sigh and turned, heading back down the stairs and through the town to the hall. She slipped into the hall and down to her room, casting off her dress, tugging on a nightgown before she snuggled into the furs on her bed, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come.

~


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Asger arrived bright and early to retrieve the two Ragnarssons and Harald, bringing them to the clearing where they waited for Asta and her brothers. Calder and Einer had risen early to get in a quick training, while Hagan took his time with his breakfast, chatting with a few of the ladies under their employ. Asta sat in the chair next to her father as he lay in his bed, while a slave braided the sides of her head, placing a few extra braids to rest over her curls.

“Two of Ragnar Lothbrok’s sons are here, Father.” She said, softly. Her father gave a small groan as he turned his head to her.

“Ragnar?” He rasped. “He is here?”

“No, Father,” Asta said, reaching out to take his hand. “No, his sons. Ivar and Hvitserk. They are here.”

“Sons...How did you...See them?” Dyri asked. Asta released his hand as he sent himself into a coughing fit.

“The one, Ivar, he is King of Kattegat now. He is the youngest.” Asta said. “Hvitserk was quiet, but he may be more vocal today.”

Dyri wheezed as he came out of his fit, giving a few last coughs.

“I’ve heard Hvitserk has Ragnar’s humor.” Dyri chuckled. Asta smiled as she played with the small kitten in her lap. “And I’m told Ivar has his father’s eyes...Is it true?”

Asta looked up at her father, thankful his eyes were closed and he couldn’t see her lips twisted in a smirk.

“It is. Blue eyes like ice.” Asta said. Dyri chuckled and coughed, coughing up blood this time. Asta winced and turned away with a sigh. “They’ve come to seek an alliance with us, them, and King Harald of Vestfold. I’ve spoken with your sons and they seem to agree with me.”

“You will decide, Asta.” Dyri wheezed, beckoning a slave for more water. “I have left you in charge, you will decide if this alliance is a wise choice.”

“Of course, Father. But you are still Earl, I am not. I must know your opinion on it.” Asta said. Dyri wheezed and nodded, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. Asta gave a small sigh before letting the kitten jump from her lap and run off to find its mother.

~

It was another hour before Asta joined her brothers and they galloped off, riding through the woods to where Ivar, Hvitserk, and Harald waited for them.

“We have been waiting here for two hours.” Harald grumbled. “How long does she intend to make us wait?”

“She certainly knows what she’s doing.” Hvitserk remarked, happily munching away on the food the slaves had laid out.

“How do you mean?” Ivar asked, biting into an apple. Hvitserk smirked and sucked a bit of juice off his thumb before speaking.

“She has brought us to a place  _ she _ knows.  _ Her _ men surround us and our men are at least 3 miles from us. She has taken control of this discussion and this alliance.” He said, with a chuckle. “We should not underestimate her. Mark my words.”

“Consider them marked.” Harald said, crossing his arms as he reached up a hand to stroke his beard, watching the treeline for them.

“Why do you have such a hatred for this land, Harald?” Ivar asked, amused, tilting his head slightly. Harald scoffed and turned to him.

“Her father once led an attack on Vestfold. He heard about my ambitions to be king and moved against me. He almost cost my brother's life. “ Harald said.

“The brother you killed?” Ivar asked. Harald gave him a look as Hvitserk coughed and sputtered from snorting his ale at Ivar’s comment. Harald smirked and raised an eyebrow while Ivar looked quite please with himself, snickering at his brother.

“Did you not also kill your brother, Ivar?” Harald asked. Usually, this was a touchy subject for Ivar, his killing Sigurd, but this time, he casually brushed off the tone Harald’s comment had and merely shrugged.

“You were close with Halfdan. You cared about him and you fought side by side...Sigurd’s death was an accident. I did not mean to kill him.” Ivar said. Harald gave a soft scoff as hoofbeats caused him to turn. Asta rode toward them, her brothers and a 4th man behind her. Seeing them all together like this, they took notice of each of them. 

Einer was the youngest and the smallest build; His shoulder length dark hair tied half up, as his blue eyes were made smaller, squinting in the sun. Calder had a rather arrogant presence about him, small smirk resting on his lips as his green eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary. His dark hair was kept short and Ivar noticed he kept his bow around him, noting the same from the day prior. Hagan and Asta were nearly identical, twins, Ivar assumed. They both had the same emerald green eyes and dark hair, like their brothers. Asta’s hair was half braided and half in curls where Hagan’s shaggy hair hung loose, just past his ears and slicked back. Both wore the same neutral expression and had the same regal air about them.

Once they reached the clearing, all 5 of them swung down from their horses as the slaves took the reins, leading the horses to where the others were. The clearing was surrounded by Asta’s men, while Ivar, Hvitserk, and Harald sat under a wooden trellis, a roaring fire off to the side. Hvitserk was quick to wipe his hands and stand as they approached, Ivar hurrying as he shuffled to his feet and take up beside Hvitserk.

“Asta,” Ivar said, bowing his head. Asta gave him a sweet smile, one she extended to Hvitserk and Harald as well, before gesturing to the table, where they all shuffled around, taking their seats. Calder held out Asta’s chair for her as Hagan took his place on her right-hand side. A slave held out Ivar’s chair as he came to sit at her left, Hvitserk next to him, before Harald.

“I apologize for the wait. I may be ruling in my father’s stead, but he is still Earl and things such as this needs his approval as well.” Asta said, as Calder took his seat. Her gaze swept to the 4th man they brought with them, giving him a brief nod. As he retrieved a box, Asta spoke to Harald, “My father remembers you well, King Harald. He deeply regrets his actions against you and wishes to apologize.”

Harald raised his eyebrows in surprise, glancing at Ivar, who turned the corners of his mouth down and gave a shrug.

“He’s told us of the attack he led on Vestfold when you first became King. At the time, his older brother was Earl and commanded the attack. Our Uncle Tyr raided the hall and stole something my father believes to be of value.” Asta said. “Our cousin, Gunnar.”

The 4th man, Gunnar, approached the table, a long wooden box in hand, and set it on the table in front of Harald before he opened it. Once the lid opened and Harald saw what was inside, he stood abruptly.

“I believe this was once your father’s sword? From the inscription in the steel, Tyr guessed as much.” Asta said. “I do not know why he would take such a thing, but my father thought it best it was finally returned.”

Harald ran his fingers over the steel and sighed, closing his eyes. He shut the box and looked at the siblings. “Thank you. Your father is a good man. I accept his apology and absolve him from his actions.” He said. Asta smiled and let a soft chuckle pass as Calder smirked and spoke up.

“Thank you, King Harald. But this is not his apology. He is adamant that he face you once more and apologize.” Calder said.

“I thought he was ill?” Hvitserk asked.

“Not so ill he cannot right this wrong. He has refused all visitors, but for you, King Harald, and for the sake of our new alliance, he invites you all to join us for dinner tonight.” Asta said. Harald bowed his head and sat, as Ivar accepted the invitation.

“Of course. We would love to join you. I have heard much about your father. I look forward to seeing if it’s true.” Ivar said. Hagan chuckled, even though Asta gave him a look, he continued, “Our father may not be joining us. His illness has him bedridden. We are not sure when he will recover, if he does.

Asta gritted her teeth and gave her twin a sharp kick, hard enough to make him yelp. Ivar snickered and looked to Asta, who gave him a polite smile.

“You mentioned our  _ new _ alliance.” Hvitserk said. Asta looked at him and nodded. “So, you have chosen to accept our offer?”

“We shall discuss terms and as long as they are beneficial to our people, yes. We shall accept.” Asta said. Ivar smirked and sat back, smug and proud, as he cast a look down to Harald, while Hvitserk launched into negotiations with Hagan and Calder.

~

Once all discussions were over, they all headed back to town.

“You have quite the presence, Asta.” Ivar said, as his chariot rumbled along, rolling up beside her as she was well ahead of the rest. Asta smiled, lightly, then glanced down at him.

“Thank you. I’ve been told I’m quite standoffish when receiving guests.” She said. She looked at him and said, “Though, it was all the men who have said this.”

Ivar chuckled and said, “They have never seen a strong woman in power before.”

“Clearly, you have, my King?” Asta questioned, ducking a low branch as her horse walked along. Ivar smirked and nodded.

“Yes. My Mother. The former Queen of Kattegat.” Ivar said, rather proud. “You remind me of her. You would make a great queen.”

“I do not want to be queen.” Asta said, with a chuckle. “I have enough pressure to live up to my father and grandfather. I do not need to have the weight of great queens resting on my shoulders as well.”

“One would think becoming Queen would exceed your father’s expectations.” Ivar said. Asta let her laugh grow beyond a chuckle this time. Ivar looked up at her, part of him insulted as she laughed at his expense, half mesmerized at the sound. Asta’s laugh faded to a soft giggle as she looked down at him.

“My King, my father never had expectations for me.” She said. “I am the oldest, but I am not a man. He refused to let me do anything other than learn how to become a lady. I had to show him where I belonged. Above Calder, above Hagan, in my rightful place. Just because I am a woman didn't mean I was any less than them, Hagan especially.”

“I know the feeling.” Ivar grumbled facing forward. Asta smiled.

“So you see, Ivar,” Asta started with a sigh. “There are no expectations for me. Neither as a ruler nor as a woman. My people have learned that I will be whatever I choose to be. I have proven myself more than just a woman, and that I can rule as Earl.”

Asta took a deep breath and sighed.

“And yet…” She cast another look down at Ivar as he looked up at her. “I still will probably never receive the title. You are known as Ivar the Boneless, but I will soon be known as Astoria the Untitled.”

Ivar gave a soft chuckle and said, “Will you not one day become Earl? Is that not a title?”

“Hmm...Perhaps. My father can easily change his mind on his deathbed. Think that Calder or Hagan is better suited as Earl. And I shall return to being untitled, as I have most of my life.” Asta said, rather casually.

“You have a very...Casual outlook on your station, Lady.” Ivar said, sitting back with a sigh. Asta smirked and shrugged.

“It’s the best outlook to have on life, don't you think?”  Asta asked, glancing down at him. “No expectations, just pleasant surprises. No pressure to live up to the title you were given. Even if my father decides to make Hagan or Calder Earl, I can still live my life as I choose; No titles to my name, no husband to please…”

“No children to care for?” Ivar offered. He looked up at her, seeing her glance down with a soft smile on her face before she glanced out at him from under her lashes, then lifted her head to look forward. A small smirk crept across Ivar’s face as he asked, “Do you want children?”

“I do.” She said. “At the right time. With the right man.”

She looked at Ivar and gave a soft giggle before she said, “I may have a carefree outlook on life, but I do believe in love. Even if that means I die, unmarried and childless, I will only marry for love.”

Ivar chuckled. “And if you are named Earl-” Asta’s laughter cut him off and Ivar shot her a look, again laughing at his expense. Her laughter soon died and she looked at him.

“My King, we can discuss all possible futures I may have. I can discuss it until the gods walk the earth with us.” She said. Asta watched the young king for a few moments, letting it sink in before she gave a shrug and said, “My fate is decided, no matter what I do, no matter how I plan. I live my life for my people, not myself.”

Ivar took on quite the chastised look as he turned away from her as they neared the edge of the woods. Asta bit her lip as her face fell to hold a look of serenity as she watched Ivar’s face for a moment. She turned away as they approached the gates. Hagan caught up to them, calling out for the guards to open the gates, glancing at his sister.

Asta rode through the gate, breaking from them, and swung down from her horse. The three men rode in with the family, though they stayed seated.

“We shall return this evening, my Lady,” Harald said, bowing his head.

“We look forward to it, King Harald. Hopefully, my father will be able to join us.” She said, handing the reins to the slave by her.

“Asta.” Ivar said as she passed his chariot. He dangled a hand over the side, holding it out to her, slightly. A slow smile passed her lips as she went to him, allowing him to take her hand and raise it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

“We shall see you tonight, my King.” Asta said, bowing her head. Ivar smirked and chuckled as he flicked the reins in his other hand, letting her hand slide out of his as his chariot rolled away, turning to go through the gates with Hvitserk and Harald. In a show of solidarity, with a sprinkling of intimidation, Hagan looked to his younger brothers before taking his place at Asta’s side, Calder on her other and Einer flanking him.

“I do not trust them.” Hagan said, once they were out of earshot. Asta chuckled and turned to walk back to the hall, her brothers trailing her.

“Why so suddenly untrusting, Hagan?” She asked.

“I don’t like the way Ivar looks at you.” He said, staying close by her side. Asta giggled.

“You sound like Calder.” She said, casting a glance back at him. “And how does he look at me, brother?”

“He wants to make you his queen, Asta.”

“I do not wish to be queen. I’ve told him this.”

“He wants to marry you.”

All at once, the twins began to speak over each other in an argument, hearing what the other had said, but not letting them finish. Calder gave Einer a look and sighed, as they walked along with them, until finally, Asta snapped, and turned on him.

“And what if he wants to marry me, Hagan?!” She cried. “Does that mean he gets to? Just like that? He wants me, so I must give myself to him?”

“No, Asta.” Hagan said with a sigh. “Of course not.”

“Then there you are.” Asta huffed, tugging at her cloak as a cold breeze blew past. As she turned to continue toward the hall, Hagan continued.

“But you cannot present yourself like this, sister.” He said. Asta stopped, dead in her tracks, making Calder and Einer exchange looks before taking two big steps back from him. Hagan saw the movement and glanced back at them, sighing.

“And how, my sweet brother,” Asta started, her voice thick with accusation as she turned back to him. “Is it that I present myself?”

“You know my meaning, Asta,” Hagan said. “You show favor to Ivar over Harald. You can tell him you do not wish to marry or be queen all you wish. But your actions speak louder than your words. You must show no favor for one king over the other.”

Asta’s lips pressed together as she let a soft chuckle pass between them, stepping closer. “Hagan, I appreciate your concern, but I know what I’m doing. Ivar is in need of a little stroking to make him more compliant to any objections we may have. Harald was humbled today, from Father’s gesture and he will work with us. Both are vastly different kings; Ivar is young, new and wild. Harald has been king for quite a few years and he knows how things work. Pretty words, affectionate gestures and favor will not sway him. Not like it will sway Ivar.”

Hagan shifted, knowing there was more she had to say.

“So, please, my brother, think about those things next time before you accuse me...Of showing favor or  _ otherwise _ .” With a swish of her cloak, Asta turned and strode down to the hall to see everything was set up for that night.

From behind, Calder stepped up and patted his brother’s shoulder.

“And that’s why I let her do what she wants,” Calder said, moving past him to follow his sister.

“You were the one who didn't want her to trust them, Calder,” Hagan said, reaching out to grab his brother’s shoulder, stopping him. Calder chuckled and turned to Hagan.

“I let her do what she wants, in regards to men and her personal life. I know she still rides alone. It infuriates me, but one day she’ll learn not to go off by herself. As far as Ivar?” Calder glanced away in a ponder then looked at Hagan and said, “We all know she is no virgin. There is no modesty to protect. Let her have her fun with the young king. With Harald as well, should she choose so. I see no harm in it.”

As Calder turned away, Hagan said, “Of course you don’t! You don’t think of those thing! Ever! You only see what is in front of you, never ahead! If she toys with Ivar, he will soon grow tired of her games and unleash his anger on her.”

“And you will let that happen to your own, sweet, twin sister?” Calder asked turning back to him, giving him a look as he smirked. Hagan took a step to him, going toe to toe with his little brother.

“Hagan.” Einer said.

“If he’s taken her to bed, how exactly do you think I will prevent it? It is not as if I can follow them and wait and watch to see if she sleeps with him.” Hagan said. “Do not forget, she is  _ my _ twin.  _ We _ share a bond, not you. Do not pretend you have a greater concern for her.”

Before Calder could respond, Hagan shoved his shoulder with his as he passed him, going to the hall and inside as the first few drops of rain began. Calder glanced up at the sky and sighed.

“Come on, Einer. We must make sure Father is warm enough before the rains.” Calder said, turning to go back to the hall. Einer nodded and followed as the sound of thunder made him skip a few steps as he jumped, startled by it. Calder laughed and chased after his little brother as they both ran toward the hall.

~


	3. Chapter 3

Asta saw to everything and quickly. The moment she woke up that morning, she already gave orders to have the food prepared, having planned on extending the invitation herself before her father brought it up. She gathered the musicians and dancers and made sure Einer wasn’t too excited about playing his Oud or flute.

Hagan and Calder sent envoys to their camp to escort them once they were ready, then made sure their own men were on guard. While they waited for their guests to arrive, Asta and Einer spent the time with their father, doing what they could to make sure he was comfortable as he could be to join them for dinner.

“Are you going to pursue Asta?” Hvitserk asked, standing near the open flap of Ivar’s tent as he had his braces readjusted. Ivar looked up at his brother, his face scrunched up in annoyance and pain.

“Pursue her? Why would I do such a thing?” Ivar asked, looking down in distraction and wincing. Hvitserk smirked and chuckled.

“Do you think me blind, brother? Even her brothers see it: The favor you show her.” Hvitserk said.

“As she shows me,” Ivar said, slightly strained from pain.

“And she shows you favor because you show her.” Ivar glared up at Hvitserk with a sneer, rolling his eyes. Hvitserk shifted and said, “She’s a very beautiful woman. I’ve seen those emeralds of hers glow just as bright as yours.”

“Yes. She is. You would have to be a fool not to notice it.” With a sigh, Ivar continued, the pain from his braces fading, “But that doesn’t mean I wish to pursue her. Even if I did, she has already expressed the desire not to be queen.”

Hvitserk let out a scoff and said, “She’s lying. What woman  _ doesn’t _  want to be queen?”

“Her,” Ivar said, pulling himself to stand. “Unless she is a fantastic actress, I heard no hint of a lie in her voice.”

“Did she say why she didn't want to be queen?” Hvitserk asked as he stepped aside to let Ivar pass.

“She said her fate is already decided for her. That she lives her life for her people, not herself.” Ivar said with a grand gesture as the pair made their way to the horses. Hvitserk turned down the corners of his mouth, with a nod.

“The makings of a good leader,” Hvitserk remarked. Ivar chuckled and nodded.

“So it would seem.”

Ivar climbed up into his chariot and settled himself as Hvitserk swung up into his saddle, both of them waiting for Harald.

“It will be quite interesting if Dyri joins us tonight,” Hvitserk said. Ivar took a deep breath as he nodded.

“Dyri is a good man. He will be respectful.” Ivar said.

“How do you know? You’ve never met him.” Hvitserk said. Ivar smirked and said, “From the consistency in the stories I’ve heard about him, he’s a good man and a good Earl to his people.

“What about Harald? He has a past with Dyri.” Hvitserk said as his horse shifted. Ivar shrugged, crossing his arms over the edge of his chariot.

“He seems to have changed his mind. Dyri’s gesture was great enough for him, I think.” Ivar said.

“Boys.” Harald’s deep voice boomed as he approached. The brothers turned and bowed their heads to him as he swung up onto his horse. The three men took off, following the envoys Hagan had sent, striding through the gates and dismounting. Hvitserk saw the smoke rising from the hall and smiled, widely, giddy with excitement as the scent of smoked meat wafted through the air.

“I will say this,” Hvitserk said, “She knows how to prepare a feast.”

Ivar chuckled as he shuffled over to him and said, “Hvitserk, you haven’t even seen it nor have you tasted it.”

“Do you really think that matters to me, brother?” Hvitserk asked, quickening his pace to get to the doors and push them open. Music met their ears as a handful of the dancers flitted around the room. Hvitserk’s face lit up like when he was a child once more, at Yul. Ivar chuckled and shook his head as he watched his brother bounce in place in anticipation.

“King Ivar! King Harald. Prince Hvitserk.” Hagan called as he approached them. “Sefa! Ale!”

Hagan motioned to a slave who quickly filled 3 cups with ale, bringing them over.

“My lords.” She said, bowing her head, though she let her eyes linger on Hvitserk, who noticed it and smirked as he took a sip of his ale.

“Thank you, Sefa. You may return to Asta.” Hagan said with a warm smile. Sefa smiled and nodded, giving a final bow before walking away.

“You are quite familiar with her,” Hvitserk said. Hagan smirked and nodded.

“Sefa is an old friend. Her father was Dyri’s favorite slave. She and Asta grew up together.” Hagan said.

“Why do you not free her? Surely, she would still serve as a freedwoman?” Hvitserk said, as Harald broke off to join Calder by the fire, Ivar damn near making a beeline to Asta, as she sat with Sefa by her side.

Hagan chuckled and said, “We have offered to. She feels she must continue her father’s legacy by serving the family as they have.”

“She  _ wants _  to be a slave?” Hvitserk asked, surprised. Hagan chuckled and nodded.

“Yes, but we do not treat her as our other slaves. We do not even think of her as a slave. She is part of the family.” Hagan said. “Though, once Asta is Earl, I’m sure she will free her.”

Hvitserk shifted and nodded. “How old is she? She looks quite young.” He asked.

“She does. Always has.” Hagan said with a chuckle. “But she is a year older than Asta and I. We’re only 20.”

Hvitserk nodded, though he wasn’t paying attention, as his gaze swept past Hagan, watching Sefa as Asta and Ivar spoke. Hagan chuckled, seeing the prince distracted so, and turned to find the source. Seeing his gaze only on Sefa, Hagan chuckled again, pulling Hvitserk from his trance as he smiled at Hagan and took a sip of his ale.

“She is, um, she’s quite beautiful,” Hvitserk mumbled into his cup.

“Shall I send her to you tonight?” Hagan asked, with a tilt of his head and a glint in his eyes of an ulterior motive. Hvitserk blinked and looked at him.

“You would subject her to that?” Hvitserk asked. “I thought she was more than just a slave?”

Hagan chuckled and clapped his shoulder as he said, “She is.”

Without another word, Hagan walked off to join Einer as he came to sit by Calder and Harald around the fire, playing a series of melodies on his flute as the men talked. As the sky outside darkened, the doors pulled shut as the cold snaps of the wind soon drifted in, the night went on as Asta bided her time to see if Dyri would show up. Seeing the hunger on her guests and her siblings faces, Asta sent the dancers away and dismissed the men and musicians to the back of the room, Hagan practically prying the flute from Einer’s hands.

“My apologies, King Harald, but I don’t think my father will be joining us tonight,” Asta said as they all sat down while the slaves continued to set the food on the table.

Harald shook his head with a smile and said, “No need to apologize, my Lady. Perhaps I can speak to him before we leave.”

Asta smiled and nodded. “I think he would like that.”

Once the last platter was set on the table, they all dug in, Hvitserk a tad less enthusiastic about it, as he stole many glances at Sefa as she stood by Asta’s side. Einer and Calder talked with Hvitserk and Ivar, Harald chiming in every now and then until Asta looked to Hagan and gave him a brief nod.

“My Kings,” Hagan started, drawing all three men’s attention to him, “We do have some additional stipulations, in regards to our alliance.”

“Hagan, must we do this now?” Calder asked.

“Be quiet, Calder,” Asta said, firmly. The two kings exchanged looks, before exchanging with Hvitserk, then looking to Hagan and Asta. Ivar gestured to him and said, as he chewed, “Go on…”

Hagan glanced at his sister before he said, “We are aware of your war with your brothers and Lagertha.”

At the mention of his enemies, Ivar’s face twitched with anger as he sat back, rubbing his hand over his chin as he listened to Hagan as he went on.

“We will be your allies, but we will not send our men into a battle that is not our own,” Hagan said. “We will defend Kattegat, but we cannot afford to lose men to an internal and familial matter. We have our own enemies that are trying to wipe us out, we will not knowingly send our men to death.”

“If they are as skilled as you have us believe,” Ivar said, gesturing to the men that lined the back of the room, “You should have no worries of their death.”

“They have seen battle. Not war.” Asta said, keeping her gaze fixed on the table until Ivar looked at her, prompting her to look up at him. “Our enemies are cold and calculating, planning their attacks with expert precision. And their armies pale in comparison to the ‘Great Heathen Army’ commanded by King Ivar the Boneless.”

“Asta,” Hagan said, trying to calm her anger before it swelled. She took a breath and continued.

“Each and every one of our men are married, have families. We face one grave loss to our people before, all in the name of a vain and selfish king, who didn't care about the other Earls that pledged their allegiance to him.” She said. “We want to save our people from suffering such a tragedy again. And while we trust in this alliance, we respectfully say that you must earn our trust, if you think to send our men to war, fighting for your throne.”

Ivar leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table and lacing his fingers together as he smirked, watching her. He was absolutely fascinated by this woman, how she held herself and the way she stood up for her people. There was a silence that fell over the table, as all eyes were on Asta and Ivar, as he stared at her with a smile.

“Very well,” Ivar said, finally, unlacing his fingers and sitting back. A small smile settled on her face as she let out a soft sigh, looking down at her plate, picking at a piece of meat. The sound of clicking silverware filled the silence of the hall, as they went back to their food, before Einer sighed, irritated by the silence, pushed away from the table and called for the musicians to come back, making his siblings chuckle and shake their heads.

Once the sound of Einer’s Oud filled the air, Ivar watched him, the other musicians slowly joining as Einer began to dance around, a huge smile on his face. Ivar ran a finger along his lower lip, giving a soft chuckle before he remarked, “He reminds me of Sigurd.”

Hvitserk began choking on the ale he snorted in surprise by the comment. Harald leaned over and gave him two hard pats on the back as Hvitserk coughed and cleared his throat. The three siblings exchanged looks; Calder sipping his ale and glancing between the twins, Hagan looking from them to Einer, and Asta glancing from Ivar to Hagan, then Calder. Hvitserk cleared his throat once more and looked at his brother, who glanced at him.

“I might have killed him, but he was still my brother…” Ivar said. “And I did not mean to kill him.”

“And therein lies the difference, young Ivar.” The voice startled Hagan and Calder, who scrambled to their feet, while Asta froze. The slow thuds of Dyri’s footsteps echoed through the now silent room, the siblings shocked that their father was there. Einer set down his Oud and joined his brothers as Dyri approached. “Daughter.”

Asta stood, quickly, and stepped aside, bowing her head to him as Sefa helped Dyri sit, taking the crutch he used to walk. Hagan slid a hand over her shoulder, making her turn so he could help her into his own seat, the three men gathering behind her. Dyri smiled at the sight and chuckled.

“I hope my children have taken care of you in my absence, King Harald. King Ivar. Prince Hvitserk.” Dyri said, as Sefa appeared at his side with a cup of ale. He smiled warmly at her and took it, sipping it slowly.

“Yes, my lord, they have. Asta is quite the hostess.” Harald said, raising his cup to him. Dyri smiled and bowed his head to him, holding out his cup as well.

“My King Harald, I want to extend an apology-”

“No, my Lord. Please.” Harald said, shaking his head as he set down his cup. “With the return of my father’s sword, I absolve you of any and all past actions shown against me.”

Dyri bowed his head and smiled. “Thank you, my King.”

A silence settled over the table as Dyri studied the two young men, with a smile. He leaned a little closer to Asta and said, “You said his eyes were as blue as ice...You make him sound so cold, my daughter.”

A blush settled over Asta’s cheeks as a light smile came to her face, glancing down, as Ivar’s lips curved in a smirk.

“They are as blue as Ragnar’s, Father. I misspoke.” She said. Dyri smiled and looked to Hvitserk.

“I’ve heard you have your father’s humor, Hvitserk.” He called to him. Hvitserk smirked and finished swallowing his food before he said, “More like his appetite, my lord.”

Dyri let out a soft chuckle, which spiraled into a coughing fit, pulling a blood-stained cloth out to cover his mouth as his body shook under the furs that covered him. Asta winced and let out a soft gasp, though the soft noise was covered by Dyri’s fit. Sefa went to him, making to reach for his cup, but when Dyri pulled the cloth away and she saw it was covered in fresh blood, Sefa cast a look back to Hagan, knowing not to look to Asta. Hagan nodded, also pushing Einer toward them, as Sefa helped Dyri stand, handing him his crutch.

“I’m-I’m very sorry, my kings. Hopefully, I will be well enough to see you off.” Dyri said as Einer grasped his hand, Sefa on his other side as the pair helped him out of the room. Hagan gave a sigh as he side stepped from behind Asta’s chair.

“His...Illness has spread to his blood.” Hagan started. Hvitserk and Harald looked to him as they listened, but Ivar did a double take then watched Asta, as the tears that formed from the first cough, now slowly slid down her face as Hagan spoke. “He broke his leg on his last hunting trip and has been fighting to heal since.”

Asta gave a single, small sniffle that prompted Hagan to look down and touch her shoulder, gently. But his fingers barely brushed her shoulder, when Asta shot to her feet. She stopped, seeing the startled reaction from the men and slowly wiped her face, turning from the men, looking to Hagan. He moved to take a step closer, hand still outstretched, but Asta shook her head. She turned back to the trio, the dignified and regal look on her face once more as she opened her mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry. Excuse me.” She said, softly, before she rushed out of the hall.

“I’ll go check on her,” Calder said, taking a step. Hagan stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“Leave her. I’ll send Sefa to fetch her.” Hagan said. Calder nodded as Hagan turned to their guests and said, “Please feel free to stay and eat. Our men can escort you back to your camp when you are ready. My apologies, but we should check on our father.”

Both Ivar and Harald nodded in understanding, as Hvitserk raised his cup to him, as he chewed, before taking a sip. Hagan bowed his head to them, Calder doing the same, before Hagan glanced back at him both brothers leaving the room.

“More escorts,” Hvitserk remarked, taking another sip of ale. “Do they not trust us?”

Ivar held out his hands with a shrug. “Perhaps it is for our own protection. We are two kings away from our kingdoms.” He said.

“Asta even said we need to earn their trust,” Harald said.

“Sending their men to battle.” Ivar corrected. “They trust this alliance.”

“Either way,” Hvitserk said, giving Ivar a quick, false smile and leaning closer. “They guard us so we cannot move against them.”

Ivar smirked and said, “Would we not do the same thing, were we in their position?”

Harald sighed as Hvitserk nodded, sitting back. “He is right, Hvitserk.”

Hvitserk sighed and shook his head, reaching across the table to put more food on his plate.

~

The three men continued to eat, talk, laugh and drink, Einer coming back out to play his flute with the others, dancing around the room. After a while, Ivar excused himself, trudging out into the crisp fall night to take a piss. As he found a spot of privacy behind the hall, he heard soft speaking nearby. He turned, tucking himself back into his pants and made his way to the figure.

“Are you alright?” He asked, gently, reaching out a hand to touch the figure’s shoulder. Asta let out a small gasp and turned, hastily wiping her face and casting her gaze away from him. Ivar shifted and cleared his throat.

A heavy silence fell between them before Asta spoke to him. “Don’t tell anyone you’ve seen me cry.” She said, taking a sniff as her strong voice returned. Ivar blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

“Why? Would that be such a bad thing?” Ivar asked. Asta looked at him and nodded.

“Yes.”

“Why? To feel emotion, to cry, to be sad...It’s only human.” Ivar said, shuffling a little closer to her. Asta smirked and let out a soft chuckle

“Not in Brekka.” She said. “My people have never seen me cry. Not when my mother died, not when my Uncle died. When the men carried my father’s broken body back from his hunt...Still no tears.”

Ivar let out a heavy sigh, trying to understand this woman. Asta saw the frustration in his eyes and she smiled.

“When my mother died,” Asta said, taking a breath before she continued, “Our people saw my father destroyed. He loved her very much, she gave him 4 healthy children. They were in love since they were young. As he sat there and cried, watching her boat burn, none of us cried. Well, Einer kept his sobs silent, Calder let out a few tears, but me and Hagan...We were rocks. At least, I was. We stood at the end of the dock and watched while my brothers comforted my father. We even shot the arrows into her boat to light the fire. When my father was forced to kill my uncle for the good of the people, he didn't leave his rooms for two weeks. Einer was a wreck, Calder was angry, Hagan tried to keep it all together, for they were very close with him. But me? Nothing. At least not in public.”

“But why hide it, Asta? It’s natural to grieve during those things.” Ivar said. Asta tilted her head and gave him a soft smile.

“What would you think, of a king, an earl, a  _ leader _ , who breaks down completely and cannot even rule their own people out of grief? Cannot be seen in public for the damage they still have? Is it not better to show your people you are strong and can still rule, but mourn in private?” Asta asked. Ivar inhaled to respond, but stopped short, thinking back to his own tragedy when Ragnar and Aslaug died, then to when Sigurd was killed. He remembered, quite vividly, how he sat there, staring at his dead brother resting in his boat, the brother  _ he _  had killed. Ubbe, Bjorn, and Hvitserk stared at him with such hatred, yet Ivar was stone. He only cried when he was alone with Floki and was able to show that grief and sadness. He was even alone when he mourned the loss of his parents, sitting atop the mountain that overlooked Kattegat, screaming at the gods.

Asta raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk on her face, waiting for his response. Ivar chuckled and nodded, shifting again.

“You are right.” He admitted, with a sigh. “But, it is not necessarily mean you are not a strong leader. I don’t think I’ve seen a woman lead with such strength as you do, save my mother.”

Asta chuckled and nodded. “True. But this is how I have always been and I don’t want my people to see that change.” She said. Ivar smiled.

“I can respect that,” Iva said. “You are a very strong woman, Asta. And you will be a good, strong leader for your people when you are named Earl.”

He held out a hand to her, Asta sliding her hand into his.

“May I escort you back to the hall?” He asked, taking a step back, leading her with him. Asta took one step and stopped, tugging on Ivar’s hand as he tried to lead her along. Ivar looked back at her.

“Thank you, my King. But I think I will stay out a little longer.” Asta said, beginning to pull her hand from his. Ivar moved with her, taking a step closer to her, keeping her hand in his.

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” He said, a glint of his coy nature in his eyes. Asta nodded and smiled, covering his hand with both of hers.

“Do not worry, King Ivar. I am not helpless.” She teased with a giggle. “Besides, my men are always around and watching me.”

Ivar chuckled and nodded, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it. “Then I shall see you tomorrow, my Lady.” He said. Asta smiled as he finally let her hand slip away as she walked off toward the woods. Ivar watched her with a smirk and turned to go back, but stopped when he heard more rustling. He turned, hand gripping his knives at his side, scanning the area. But when he saw two of her men on horseback, slowly riding after her, he let out a soft sigh and turned to leave.

~


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dyri and his children, along with Sefa and Gunnar, gathered outside the gates to see the army off. Instead of waiting on his horse, Dyri was carried out on his chair, as he had become too weak to even be able to sit on his horse. When Asta saw him be carried out, she immediately turned from him, keeping her eyes forward.

“Asta, you cannot avoid the truth,” Calder whispered to her.

“Be quiet, Calder.” Hagan scolded.

“Even Hagan aids in your blindness.” Calder sneered. “One can only hope as Earl, you’ll not be so blind.”

“Calder, say one more word and I’ll take your head from your shoulders _ myself _ .” Asta hissed. “Then we shall see what witty remarks you have.”

Calder snickered and turned forward as Ivar, Harald and Hvitserk approached, their army behind them.

“Earl Dyri. Lady Asta.” Harald started. “We want to thank you for your hospitality and we look forward to our new alliance.”

“Thank you, my King,” Asta said, kicking her horse to move forward by a few steps, to put herself before her father and brothers. “We believe this will be beneficial for both sides.”

“As do we,” Ivar said, flicking the reins to roll a little closer to Asta. “While we look forward to working with you, my lady; Earl Dyri, we hope the gods bless you with your recovery.”

Dyri smiled at the young king and bowed his head, Ivar returning it. Asta made a side glance toward her father, then shifted and cleared her throat.

“My father wishes to extend an invitation to you and Hvitserk. You as well, King Harald. He will send envoys when the time comes to name the new Earl.” Asta said. The three men exchanged looks before Harald put a hand to his chest and bowed his head.

“My Lady, we would be honored. We await the day.” Harald said.

“May the gods bless your journey home, King Harald,” Hagan called.

“And yours, King Ivar,” Einer said.

“May the gods keep you, my Kings,” Calder said, as all 3 brothers crossed an arm over their chests, bowing their heads. Asta held her head a little higher as the army started moving, the two kings cantering on, Hvitserk behind them, heading out of Brekka. As Asta watched the army leave, Dyri was quickly escorted back to the hall as a coughing fit took over. Asta flinched at the sound, turning to find Hagan at her side.

“I do not want to be lectured, Hagan,” Asta said, turning back to the army as they marched on.

“I’m not going to lecture you, sister,” Hagan said. “But we must discuss the arrangements for Father. He doesn’t have much time.”

“We will discuss it when the healers have told us how much time he has left,” Asta said, turning her horse away to go back through the gates.

“Asta, the gods have not helped him then, they will not now. He led a noble life and with the gesture of returning Harald’s sword, surely Odin will-Asta! Are you listening to me!?” Hagan shouted, kicking his horse to charge forward then turn to stop Asta. She tugged on her reins with a sigh.

“Yes, Hagan. I am listening. And I’m choosing not to respond.” Asta said.

“Asta, there is being strong for the people and there is showing them you don’t care,” Hagan said. Asta’s green eyes burned a hole into Hagan’s head.

“Since he was brought back, Hagan,” She started, her voice turning cold. “How many times have you held me while I cried? Heard me cry myself to sleep?”

“You know my meaning,” Hagan growled.

“You were not there when Mother died.”

“I know-”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ tell me-”

“I have never said you didn't care about Father. But never showing the emotion you do, never helping him when he’s addressed the people. It sends a message to the people, Asta, that you don’t care. You cannot be blind like this.” Hagan said. “I understand Mother’s passing was hard on you and you wanted to show Father you were strong, but he needs you now. And if you’re this blind now, then perhaps-”

“Perhaps, what?” Asta hissed. Hagan sighed, glancing to his younger brothers as he went around her horse.

“Perhaps Father needs to rethink his choice for Earl.” Hagan hissed.

“Hagan-” Einer started.

“Be quiet, Einer,” Hagan said, glancing at him as he scolded his youngest brother. “You care about the people, Asta, but above them, you must show you care about your family. We are all broken about Father, not just you.”

Before he would let her respond, Hagan twitched the reins and took off through the town. Asta huffed and turned to race out, but stopped, seeing Calder and Einer still there. She gave them a look and shook her head, riding between then the through the gates.

“Should we go after her?” Einer asked, looking from Asta to Calder. Calder shook his head said, “No. Leave her. She’ll come back when she’s ready.”

Calder sighed and trudged on, back to the stables. Einer glanced back out to Asta, debating on following her, but ultimately just sighed and turned to follow his brother to the stables.

Asta gripped the reins as she gave them a small tug to stop her horse, glancing to her right, where the army had gone, then to the left, toward the woods. She chewed her lip and glanced back through the gates, seeing Einer and Calder riding off. She turned back around and sighed, wrestling with herself in her mind.

Finally, with a huff, she broke right and muttered, “Fuck the gods...”

~

It didn't take them long to reach Vestfold from Brekka, but it would take a while to load everything into the boats, so Ivar and Hvitserk were content to relax and wait; Ivar retiring rather early while Hvitserk accepted Harald’s offer of one of his slaves for the night.

~

Ivar slowly opened his eyes as he heard the creak of his door open. He looked over to the door and sat up seeing Asta’s smile greet him as she slipped into the room, closing the door behind her and shrugging off her cloak.

“Asta. What are you doing here?” Ivar asked, letting out a soft chuckle, rather amused at how bold she was. Her smile widened a little as she came to sit next to him on his bed.

“I just wanted to see you again before you left.” She said softly, reaching up a hand to trail her fingers over the tattoos on his chest. Ivar smirked and laid back against the pillows, sliding his hand over hers.

“You just...Left Brekka to see me? Left your people? I’m honored.” He teased. Asta chuckled.

“My brothers are there. And, as you well know, it is a short distance back. No one will even know I was gone.” She said, leaning closer to him.

“And if they found out? Would they not want my head for stealing their sister so? The head of a king?” He said, pushing her hair back, threading his fingers through the dark curls. Asta smirked and said, “I’m to be the next Earl. I can choose my own husband. I do not need their approval."

Ivar raised his eyebrows and let out a soft ‘Mmm’ before he continued, “You wish me to be that husband? I thought you would only marry for love?”

Her lips curled into a coy smile as she shifted a little closer and said, “Perhaps. Anything can happen, after all. What if the gods chose me to be my father’s first born so that we would meet in the way we did? Did you not feel anything when you first saw me?”

“I did.” He admitted, surprised at himself at how readily he offered the information. Asta’s coy smile fell to a pleasantly surprised and intrigued one.

“Did you?” She asked, with a chuckle. “What did you feel?”

Ivar chuckled and let his head fall back as he shifted, making more room to allow Asta to slip in next to him as he turned to her. He smiled at her and pushed a hand through her hair, looking over her features.

“I thought...Rather, I was surprised to see a woman greet us. I had expected your father, or at the very least one of your brothers. But you had such a presence about you.” He said. “It drew me to you. And when you spoke, you had such confidence and power.”

“Power attracts you?” She teased, shifting to cross her arms over his chest. Ivar chuckled and trailed a hand up and down her back.

“It does.” He said. “Especially when a woman wields it.”

“Hmm.” She mused, resting her chin on her hands, gazing up at him. “You know, I never expected to fall for a king. Maybe another earl...One of the nobles we trade with...I wouldn’t have even been surprised if I fell for a stable boy...But never a king.”

“You just hadn’t met me yet. I make lots of women weak in the knees.” He teased. Asta shook her head and giggled, sitting up.

“My knees were quite strong, if you recall.” She said, gazing down at him. Ivar felt a wave of mischief wash over him as he sat up to lean closer, nuzzling her neck and inhaling as his hand slid under the covers, slipping over her thigh.

“And how do your knees feel now, my Lady?” He purred into her ear. Asta sighed and slid her fingers over his braids.

“Ivar...Ivar, we shouldn’t…” Asta whispered, her other hand gripping his bicep. Ivar chuckled and let his lips trail along her skin, up her neck and over her cheek as he said, “You’ve come to me, Asta. Why else would you be here?”

“Ivar.”

~

He woke with a start as a loud knock on his door startled him awake, Hvitserk walking into the room.

“Ivar. The boats are ready.” Hvitserk said, coming to stand at the foot of his bed. Ivar sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he sat up with a small groan, silently cursing the fact it was all just a dream. “Ivar? Are you alright?”

“Yes. I am fine. I will join you shortly. Get out.” Ivar said, waving Hvitserk off as he sat up, casting the furs aside. Hvitserk gave a soft sigh and left the room as Ivar called for one of his men to help with his braces.

~

“And where did you get to last night?” Calder asked as Asta was the last to join him in the hall for breakfast. Hagan and Einer had both left already; Hagan to his shift at the gates and Einer taking off to help some of the farmers toward the coast. Asta gave him a look as she took her seat and Calder was content to sit at the other end of the table, feet propped up as he sipped his ale.

“Take your feet off the table, Calder,” Asta said, picking at the meat on her plate, that Sefa had brought her once she walked out. Calder chuckled and did as he was told, finishing off his ale and making his way up to his sister.

“Once you went through the gates, the men told us you didn't return until late,” Calder said, moving to stand behind her chair. Asta tensed as Calder trailed his hand over her shoulder, bringing his other hand down to rest on her other shoulder. He lowered his voice to a whisper and said, “They said you took off in the direction the army were headed.”

“I decided to take a ride. I went to see Runa down in Østre Moland. She had told me her children were sick. I wanted to check in on her.” Asta said. Calder nodded and began to apply a small amount of pressure to her shoulders, massaging them gently.

“Well, isn’t she lucky to have such a caring friend such as you, sweet sister,” Calder said. “If you went to see Runa, why, then, did I hear you call out for Ivar last night?”

Asta froze as her eyes shot to Sefa, who looked just as shocked. When Asta woke from her dream the night before, she startled awake, gasping loud and bolting up in her bed, loud enough to alert Sefa from her place across the room in her own bed. Being concerned for her mistress, Sefa spoke to Asta about the odd dream she had about Ivar, but they told no one else and Asta swore her to secrecy.

“What do you mean, brother?” Asta asked, trying to give the air of innocence and ignorance, but the way her voice shook gave her away. Hearing this, a mischievous smile spread across Calder’s face as he chuckled.

“You know of what I speak, Asta.” He said, removing his hands and rounding her chair to sit in the one to her right-hand side. Her green eyes burned as Calder took Hagan’s seat, if only for a moment. “You called out for our king and rather affectionately, it seemed. Was there something that happened during their stay that you’ve hidden from us?”

“I hide nothing from you or the others, Calder. You know that.” Asta hissed.

“As you’ve done these past years. But, I can’t help to think that as you’re to be our new Earl,” He paused for a moment, taking his time to choose his next words carefully. “Well, we all know Father had his secrets, as did Tyr and Grandfather. Every leader does. I cannot help to think that you have fallen victim to that same fate.”

“I would never compromise my honor like that. I may not be a virgin, but I still have my morals.” Asta said. “Besides, if anything had happened, it is hardly your business. You have no right to question me like this, Calder. I am the eldest and you will show me that respect.”

“And I do, sweet sister. Though, as your brother, younger as I may be, it is still my job to protect you from such eyes gazing at you the way Ivar’s did.” Calder said, taking on a tone of fake sincerity and pressing a hand to his chest, leaning forward slightly. “You are young, unmarried, and the heir. We cannot, as your brothers, stand by to see, a King of all people, take advantage of you.”

Asta sat back and smirked, huffing out a light scoff. Her hands came to rest on the armrests of her chair and she narrowed her eyes at him.

“And what makes you think I would allow myself to be taken advantage of? Am I not strong-willed as Mother was?” Asta asked. Before Calder could answer, though the way his face twitched and his cocky attitude dropped was response enough, Asta tsk’d and tilted her head to the side as she said, “Though...You were not nearly old enough to remember such things, were you? After all, you were only 5 when she died.”

“Leave Mother out of this, Asta.” Calder hissed. Calder had few memories of his mother, but the ones he did have, he cherished and held close. While Asta was the only daughter, Calder was very attached to their mother, almost never leaving her side. Asta chuckled and said, “Do not question me again, Calder. As you’ve said; I’m to be the next Earl. I suggest you start treating me as such. Brother or no, there is still a line you must never cross. May the gods have mercy on you the day you cross it.”

The tension between siblings grew so thick, Sefa took a step away, eyeing the table for a weapon to use against Calder, should he decide he would cross that line in this very moment.

“Leave my sight, Calder. You’ve duties to attend to, as do I.” Asta said. He didn't need to be told twice and Calder shot out of his seat, making Sefa flinch, and he stormed out of the hall. Asta sighed and shook her head, going back to her food.

~

“I dreamt of her last night,” Ivar admitted, sitting at the head of the boat with Hvitserk as they sailed away from Vestfold. He looked over at Ivar and tried to hide his smirk.

“Who? Asta?” Hvitserk asked. Ivar nodded as the passed the shores, sailing along the coast. “What did you dream? Perhaps the gods have placed a meaning for our alliance with Brekka.”

Ivar smirked and snickered as he looked at his brother and said, “I do not think so, brother. Not from the dream I had.”

Hvitserk chuckled and said, “Oh? Do you have these dreams often?”

“It was not that kind of dream, Hvitserk,” Ivar said, chucking a piece of wood into the water. Hvitserk scoffed and said, “Then what happened?”

Ivar shifted and said, “She showed up in my room. Saying she wanted to see me again.”

“That truly sounds like a dream, brother.” Hvitserk chuckled. “She did not strike me as a woman who would readily abandon her people and her family for one man. Let alone a king.”

Ivar rolled his eyes and sat back, saying, “You think it didn't strike me as odd as well?”

He paused, casting his gaze out to the horizon as he continued, “But I believe she would do whatever she could for a man...If she was in love.”

Ivar’s head snapped over to Hvitserk as he laughed. “And what’s so amusing, Hvitserk?” He asked. Hvitserk’s laughed died into chuckles as he sniffed and said, “You believe she is in love with you?”

“I never said that did I? I simply said if she was in love, I believe she would do anything for the man she loved,” Ivar stated, rather matter-of-factly. He sent his brother a brief glare before looking out to the shore as they passed the boats of the fishermen. Ivar crossed his arms over the edge of the boat, watching them. He caught sight of Einer in one of the boats, helping haul in the nets.

“Isn’t that her brother? The youngest, Einer.” Hvitserk remarked, seeing him as well. Ivar nodded.

“It is. This must be part of Brekka.” He said. As he spoke, Einer laughed at the conversation he had with the older man at his side before the third man on the boat pointed at Ivar’s boats as they passed, making him turn. Einer’s laughter faded, but he kept a respectful smile as he bowed his head. Ivar smirked and did the same.

“Hagan and Calder seem to be protective of her,” Hvitserk said.

“Hagan, especially,” Ivar said. “Although, I don’t think Calder is too happy about her becoming Earl.”

“Why? Even if she was not, Hagan would be next.” Hvitserk said.

“The way he speaks to her compared to Hagan and Einer.” Ivar smirked, casting a glance at Hvitserk and added, “It must be because he’s the middle child.”

“What are you looking at me for? Sigurd was the middle child, not me.” Hvitserk said.

“My point.” He chuckled. “Our families are not so different. I see many similarities between us.”

“So, do you think she will kill him too?” Hvitserk asked, smirking. Ivar gave him a look.

“I never said that.” He growled.

“No, but you implied it,” Hvitserk responded. Ivar rolled his eyes and looked away, longing to be back home.

~


End file.
